My Hero Encyclopedia
by ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld
Summary: A collection of One Shots following the lives of our favourite characters from My Hero Academia. Let your multi-shipping heart be sated.
1. Cinema Date

**Title: Cinema Date**

 **Pairings: TodoDeku**

 **Description: It's a snowy day in Musatafu, a perfect day for a date to the cinema.**

The first sign of snow had begun to settle on the city of Musatafu, sprinkling the streets with a dusting of white. It was late afternoon- the early sun had begun to set- leaving a shimmer amongst the crystals of snow.

A lone pair strolled leisurely down the encrusted path. The tallest of the pair had a soft smile etched on his lips and resonating through his heterochromia eyes, for his eyes were only on the boy beside him. He was shorter, with a mess of green hair that contrasted the red and white hair of his partner. The smaller of two huddled close to the left of the other, the red haired side. He clutched the boys arm like a lifeline. They both walked together like this towards the cinema to get their tickets and snacks.

The green-haired boy insisted that they see 'The Nun' and the other was obliged to agree. The tickets were bought and they headed into the screening room.

"Todoroki are you sure you want to see this?" Green eyes turned to look at him, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm happy as long as you're happy, Midoriya," Todoroki's hand slipped into Midoriya's as the movie started to play.

It was clear that Todoroki had never seen a horror movie before, if the trembling spoke for it. The speakers fell silent, casting the room in suspense, only to be rewarded with a jump scare. The red and white boy jumped a mile and threw himself into the other.

Midoriya smiled inwardly and wrapped his arms around him, running a scarred hand through his lovers hair. Incoherent mumbling left his lips into Todoroki's ear as he began to melt into the embrace. Midoriya made a note to never bring Todoroki to a horror film again.


	2. Celebratory Endeavour

**Title: Celebratory Endeavour**

 **Pairings: UraDeku, KiriBaku**

 **Description: The Pro Hero Endeavour is dead. Villain! Class 1-A.**

It had been a tough battle but had finally drawn to a close. The metallic smell of spilt blood hung thick in the air, mixing with the remnant ash floating by. Today marked the death of the Pro hero Endeavour. The wife abusing, child beater who dared call himself a hero. His lifeless carcass lay before Deku, Deku - the notorious villain who had terrorised Musutafu since the age of 15. His name was well known but rarely spoken, no one dared let the name pass their tongue for local myth lay responsible for such fear. His Quirkless nature was well known yet the idea of the true human form gave him a terrifying edge. With the sharp hidden blades and knowledge just as finely edged, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"So he's dead then?" Came the bored comment from behind him. Uraraka came to stand beside him and looked down at the mangled body strewn across the road. "Todoroki will be pleased," She turned to her lover to plant a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand. "I think it's time we take our leave dear."

Deku made no reaction to her appearance at his side, instead looking at the scene in deep thought. "Yes.." A tug on his hand pulled him away from Endeavour and into a run from the incoming authorities.

They made it back to the hideout at about nine in the evening. Whilst Uraraka enjoyed the game of cat and mouse Izuku followed behind quietly whilst watching his partner. He loved to watch the fluidity of her movement, without the drag of gravity her movements were beautiful to Deku. There was something about the way she twisted through the air to avoid various obstacles, how she clambered over walls and gates- only to fade into the darkness once out of sight. It was a common occurrence for Izuku to spend his time analysing others, there weren't many he didn't know a lot about. In the hideout he had his own study packed with files on people, heroes, villains, citizens- no one was excluded.

Upon returning the pair were greeted by Denki and Kirishima.

"Hey guys! How was tonight?" Kirishima greeted with his signature toothy grin.

"Pretty good I guess, we killed Endeavour," Izuku shrugged as if the feat were nothing major.

"Woah really? Yo guys come 'ere!" Kirishima summoned the rest of the group. Bakugou was the last to arrive who came around the corner looking positively pissed. He joined Kirishima and the red head threw his arm around the boy and pulled him close. He didn't seem to mind and only lent into him whilst pouting.

"The Pro Hero Endeavour is dead." Deku announced to his friends, he looked over the surprised faces, finally settling his gaze on Todoroki.

The bi-colour haired boy showed a hint of a smile on his usually stone cold face- he didn't gain the villain name Zero for nothing. "Did he die an easy death?"

"Far from it," Deku slid his arm around Uraraka's waist. "We made sure of it. I'm not sure there's much of a body left, it was more inside out then anything."

"No less than the bastard deserved. I wish I could have been there to see it myself," A scanty smirk stained his lips as he pulled the villain into a hug. "Thanks old friend." He slapped the boys back and let him go. "I'll leave you two to celebrate while I go have a drink," Todoroki gave a wave as he went to pour himself a celebratory treat.

The rest of them said their praises, except Bakugou who settled for a growl, and eventually they were the only two left.

Deku waved the last ones off and spun to face his partner. "Finally alone," He pecked her nose and took the pink tipped hands in his scarred ones. "I have a surprise for you."

"Do you now?" Uraraka blushed a rose pink and covered her eyes.

Izuku sighed happily, he would never get enough of her. He gently guided her up a flight of stairs and out a door. Once the pair stepped over the threshold the warm evening air hit their skin, sending a comfortable rush through their nerves. Uraraka's grin only got wider as she was stopped before something. "Ready?" Izuku laced his fingers through hers. She nodded in response and he pulled both their arms down to wrap around her waist which revealed a rooftop garden.

"Woah! Oh my god it's beautiful," She couldn't help her mouth falling open at the sight. Walls of flowers lined the edge of the rooftop, meeting at the top to form a foliage roof. The twinkle of the night city behind them lighted the different coloured flowers with different shades, forming a sea of colours.

"Just like you. You deserve nothing less my dear," Deku's mouth met hers and his hands found their way to her hips.

She didn't resist as she melted into him and tangled her fingers in his green locks. "I love you.." She managed to gasp as they paused for a breather.

"I love you more," His hand disappeared from her hip for a second and a rustling could be heard. She broke away slightly from the embrace and looked down at the source of the sound. The source revealed itself as a small wooden box. Uraraka looked at it confused before it dawned on her.

"Oh my..Deku.." Her gaze met with his emerald orbs as he lowered himself onto one knee. Her now free hands made her way to her mouth as tears sparked in the corners of her eyes, finding their way down her cheeks.

"We've known each other for so long now and I want to make this something more..special." He let the tears fall but smiled brightly through them. "Uraraka you are my everything and I want to give you my whole life in exchange for yours. The world out there better look out because the greatest couple are coming, and we will rule to world together- side by side- nothing will stop us. Uraraka, will you be my partner in crime?" He pulled the lid open to reveal a black gold band with a diamond encrusted on top catching light from every angle.

"Yes! A millions times yes!" She launched herself at him tackling him to the floor. "I can't imagine a life without you Izuku. I will be your queen, my king. Always."


End file.
